Power Rangers Danger Thunder
Power Rangers Danger Thunder is the crossover and finales of ''Power Rangers GSA'' and Henry Danger. This marks the final appearances of Rosa Salir, General Magnator, Colin Dax, Austin Starner, and Principal Gregory. It features the return of Max Thunderman (Jack Griffo), Nora Thunderman (Addison Riecke), and Billy Thunderman (Diego Velazquez). Eustus MacAlister would return in Space 21 and Gwen Gifro in Follow me up to Loch. This episode also features the sole appearance of Gemini Robo. Plot Part 1: After the last show of Mama Mia, the present and former rangers (and Gwen) meet up backstage and have some small talk. Magnator drops Quito, who takes the core rangers powers. Meanwhile, in the Man Cave, Henry and Ray are talking about the Power Rangers of Forge Bend and their awesome powers, when they get a distress signal from Forge Bend. In the morning, they meet the GSA Rangers and (along with Eustus, Ageolis, and Charlie) transform to take down Quito. When he grows giant, Ava introduces Gemini Robo for them to use. However, it seems to be only the beginning of a more harsh onslaught of Magnator's, forcing Ray to call the Thunderman's to their aid, which gives Elizabeth an idea. Part 2: When Max, Billy, and Nora arrive, Elizabeth is talking about her plans for the Danger Ranger Suits. While her plans go into fruition, Rosa decides to send the core five on their own quests. Harvey learns that most reds have been reds because of qualifications similar to him, Eliza tells Ashton she always knew he had something up, Kora learns she is actually descended from Samurai, Cornith is actually descended from Ninja, and Tycho gets bitten by a scorpion and grows a tail. During this ordeal, the Danger Rangers capture Magnator, who grows himself to break from their bonds. Ageolis, Charlie, and Eustus then call Gemini Robo to fight him. The Danger Rangers then fall back to the GSAHQ, but the Indavers follow. They are able to rescue Ava and Elizabeth, but Rosa is crushed by the Indavers destruction of the mountains. The rangers us the ground transports and soon see both Gemini Robo and Magnator exploding in the distance. Cast Power Rangers Cast * Ricky Garcia-Harvey Rivers (GSA Red-36) * Tenzing Trainor-Ashton Quzell (GSA Green-36) * Nina Lu-Kora Haung (GSA Pink-36) * Jasmeet Baduwalia-Tycho Franklin (GSA Orange-36) * Jacqueline Scislowski-Cornith Summers (GSA Yellow-36) * Emma Meisel-Ageolis Starner (GSA White) * Rachel Bybee-Charlie Starner (GSA White) * Colin Ford-Eustus MacAlister (ASD Blue) * Dove Cameron-Eliza Quzell * Audry Whitby-Gwen Gifro only * Marry Passori-Rosa Salir * Brian Stepanek-Austin Starner (cameo) * Nathan Arenas-Colin Dax (cameo) * Lilly Silversten-Ava Frasier * Cree Cicchino-Elizabeth * Nathen Kress-Captain Marisol (uncredited) * Adam Gardiner-General Magnator (voice) * Jaque Drew-Princess Tyciel (voice) * TBA-Quito only Henry Danger/Thunderman's Cast * Cooper Barnes-Ray Manchester (Captain Man-36, Danger Red-37) * Jace Norman-Henry Hart (Kid Danger-36, Danger Blue-37) * Micheal D. Cohen-Schowz * Jack Griffo-Max Thunderman (Danger Yellow-37) * Addison Riceke-Nora Thunderman (Danger Pink-37) * Diego Velazquez-Billy Thunderman (Danger Green-37) Ranger Powers Part 1 GSA Red: Power Coin (morph, Akela Zord 1) GSA Orange: Power Coin (Morph, Scorpion Zord 4) ASD Blue: Morph only GSA Yellow: Power Coin (morph, Tiger Zord 3) GSA Green: Power Coin (morph, Dragon Zord 2) GSA Pink: Power Coin (morph, Raven Zord 5) Gemini (Ageolis): Morph Gemini (Charlie): Morph Ray: Captain Man Henry: Kid Danger Part 2 Danger Red: Morph, Danger Whip Danger Blue: Morph, Danger Bow Danger Yellow: Morph, Thunder Staff Danger Pink: Morph, JAKQ Deck (Joker Card, Danger Green: Morph, Danger Boomarang ASD Blue: Morph, Shark Sword (Shark Attack), Gemini Robo Gemini (Ageolis): Morph Gemini (Charlie): Morph Errors to be added Notes * This is the first time Power Rangers team up with a Nickelodeon show, followed by Mystic Knights vs Knight Squad * First episode to air on Nickelodeon with Addison Riecke and Diego Velazquez since The Thunder Games ** Jack Griffo previously appeared on Knight Squad in Working on the Knight Moves * Sole use of Gemini Robo ** The use of Gemini Robo might be a reference to the plans appearing in Sun Vulcan episode 44, thus considered the ASD Ranger's secondary robo (if they were a separate team), and in turn Denshi Robo to the GSA * Tycho is similar to Spider-man as he gains insect/arachnid based powers, but is a human ** Interestingly, JAKQ (which was his weapon Motif) and Battle Fever J (first Orange Ranger) aired on either side of a Spider-Man series in Japan * This episode makes it that every Henry Danger crossover was a Henry Danger episode, not one of the show they crossed over with (Thunderman's, Game Shakers, Knight Squad, Power Rangers) is apart of the other's episode count * First mortal mentor to die ** She is technically the first ranger or team ally since Mack to die as Mack was a machine and then became a mortal * This episode sets up the plot of Galaxy Squad * Eustus says to Magnator once Gemini Robo is booted up that, "We'll bring an end to your Reign of Terror," this is a reference to J.A.K.Q.'s finale. See Also (Super Sentai) * Ep. 35: The Puzzling Weaver Princess-Monster of the day from Denziman * Ep. 1: The Crimson Sun! The Invincible Gorengers-Danger Rangers debut * Ep 44: The Great Escape-Heil Explosion-Gemini Robo's blueprints from Sun Vulcan * Ep. 5: The Giant Robot Dog Fight-Gemini Robo's debut from Battle Fever J * Space 37: Lucky, Seen Again with His Father-Magator's death from Kyuranger * Final Ep.: Big Victory! Farewell J.A.K.Q.-as the season finale and an allusion from JAKQ Dengekitai See Also (Henry Danger) * The Fate of Danger: Part 1-IRL counterpart (as the series finale) * The Fate of Danger: Part 2-IRL counterpart (as the series finale) * Comparison: Henry Danger-the Final Season vs Henry Danger-Danger's End Category:Power Rangers GSA Category:Lemurseighteen Category:Multi-Part Episode Category:Season Finales Category:Henry Danger Category:Crossovers Category:PR Crossover